poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)
The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in Justice League: War is an new crossover film made by VideoGameMaster2018 and Transformerprimefan. It is based on My Little Pony: The Movie (2017). Synopsis Join SpongeBob, Sonic, Sora, and all of their friends as they return to Canterlot with Twilight Sparkle and her friends to cerebrate the first annual Friendship Festival. But when The Storm King and Thanos (along with the majority of the Villian League) seek to take over Equestria and capture Equestria's most powerful heroes, it's up to the Super Taskforce Squad and their allies to save their world form a dark stormy fate. Trivia * Unlike the original film, several changes were made to the main story, including, The Storm King wanting the magic of not just the Princesses, but also the Mane Six, Starlight, Trixie and Sunset, the Squad saving Cadence, Celestia and Luna from getting petrified, Tempest Shadow and Grubber getting banished by the Storm King, Captain Celaeno's ship never getting destroyed, Tempest and Grubber gathering help from Capper, Celaeno and her crew, Raiden and several other Squad members convincing Twilight out of stealing pearl, the heroes gaining Queen Novo's trust, Fizzlepop Berrytwist's horn getting restored by the magic users of the group and the Storm King's Staff getting destroyed for good. There's also several more battles, including at the Canterlot Invasion, when the Squad is leaving Kludgetown, while the Squad is on Celaeno's ship, when the Squad and the Hippogriffs make it back to the surface, and a final battle including the Death Egg Robot from Sonic Forces and the Megazords from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. * Sonic the Hedgehog, Classic Sonic, Miles Tails Prower, Classic Tails, Knuckles the Echidna, Classic Knuckles, Amy Rose, Classic Amy, Big the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Shadow the Hedgehog, E-123 Omega, Rouge the Bat, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Marine the Raccoon, Gadget the Wolf, E-102 Gamma, Emerl, Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Tikal the Echidna, Cosmo, Sticks the Badger, Chaos, the Babylon Rouges, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Karen, Mermaidman, Barnacle Boy, Gary the Snail, Bubbles the Talking Dolphin, Eddy, Double D, Ed, Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Max, Chip, Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Roxas, Axel, Xion, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Saïx, Naminé, Master Eraqus, Master Xehanort, Yen Sid, Jiminy Cricket, Mushu, Stitch, Merlin, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Gremlin Gus, Ortensia, Mad Doctor, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, Arcee, Bulkhead, Prowl, Cliffjumper, Smokescreen, Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus, Rodimus Prime, Knockout, Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock, Drift, Slipstream, Jetstorm, Windblade, Jetfire, Crosshairs, Hound, Wheelie, FixIt, Sentinal Prime, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Taz, Tweety, Slyvester, Porky Pig, Lola Bunny, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Alex the Lion, Marty the Zebra, Gloria the Hippo, Melman the Giraffe, King Julien, Mort, Maurice, Marlene, Mason, Phil, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo, April O' Neil, Casey Jones, Karai, Master Splinter, Mutagen Man, Po, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Master Shifu, Master Oogway, Lord Shen, Boss Wolf, Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Aisha Campbell, Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Boba Fett, R2-D2, C-3PO, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Bullseye, Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Aliens, Barbie, Ken, Bo Beep, Wheezy, Princess Mira Nova, Booster Sinclair Munchapper, XR, Sulley, Mike, Asterix, Obilex, Dogmatix, My Melody, Kuromi, Baku, Flat, Piano, Rhythm, Heavy, Scout, Spy, Soldier, Demoman, Sniper, Engineer, Medic, Pyro, Saxton Hale, Merasmus, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Raiden, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kitana, Jade, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Jax, Cyrax, Smoke, Stryker, Kabal, Sindel, Nightwolf, Fujin, Kenshi, Spider-Man, Nova, Iron Fist, Power-Man, White Tiger, Ms. Marvel, Squirrel Girl, Tippy-Toe, Quake, Patriot, Inferno, Reptil, Wolverine, Professor X, Cyclops, Colossus, Jean Grey, Storm, Mystique, Domino, Cable, Iceman, Nightcrawler, Ghost Rider, Silver Surfer, The Thing, Human Torch, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Agent Venom, Deadpool, Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Captain America, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Falcon, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Ant-Man, The Wasp, Black Panther, Shuri, Okoye, Captain Marvel, Doctor Strange, Star-Lord, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, Drax, Groot, Mantis Marvel, Yondu, Nebula, Winter Soldier, Ghost-Spider, Kid Arachnid, Mysterio, Sandman, Black Cat, New Goblin, Lockjaw, Wong, Negasonic Teenage Warhead, Daredevil, Pepper Pots, Nick Fury, Agent Coulson, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Shazam, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Lobo, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Terra (DC), Catwoman, Supergirl, Blue Beetle, Firestorm, Batgirl, Nightwing, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman, Alfred Pennyworth, Hawkgirl, Zatanna, Atom, Stargirl, Red Tornado, Plastic-Man, Swamp-Thing, Red Hood, Mister Freeze, Captain Cold, Doctor Fate, Booster Gold, John Constantine, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, Richard, Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Wendy, Pacifica, Grunkle Stan, Bill Cipher, Stanford, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Agent P, Dr. Doofensmirtz, Major Monogram, Carl, Stacy, Vanessa, Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Vanellope, Calhoun, Emmet, Q*Bert, Wyldstyle, Lego Batman, Metalbeard, Benny, Bad Cop, President Business, Vitruvius, Gandalf, The 12th Doctor, Red, the Blues, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Hal, Bubbles, Stella, Terence, Silver Birds, the Mighty Eagle, Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Jay, Nya, Zane, Cole, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Pythor, Skylor, PIXAL, Laval, Cragger, Eris, Gorzan, Worriz, Razar, Rogon, Bladvic, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Hunter, Bianca, Shiela, Sergeant Byrd, Bentley, Agent 9, Ignitus, Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Aku-Aku, Banjo, Kazooie, Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Connie, Lapis Lazuli, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Pauline, Yoshi, Toad, Toadette, Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Funky Kong, Tiny Kong, Cranky Kong, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Lillie, Lana, Mallow, Kiawe, Sophocles, Mewtwo, Lucario, Kirby, King Dedede, Meta-Knight, Tiff, Tuff, Escargoon, Ratchet & Clank, Clank, Captain Qwark, Doctor Nefarious, Azimuth, Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit, WilyKat, Snarf, Finn, Jake, Ice King, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Gunter, BMO, Earl Lemongrab, Magic Man, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Scrooge McDuck, Webby, Lena, Launchpad McQuack, Della Duck, Darkwing Duck, Link, Zelda, Pit, Midna, Palutena, Viridi, Magnus, Dark Pit, Invader Zim, GiR, Dib, Villager, Isabelle, Digby, Samurai Jack, Ashi, Scotsman, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utomium, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphine, Velma, Tom, Jerry, Spike, Tyke, Timmy Turner, Cosmo (FOP), Wanda, Poof, Danny Phantom, Samantha, Tucker, Jazz DP, Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Carl Neutron, Sheen, Mr. Nesmith, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Zed, Argit, Rook, Grandpa Max, Charmchaster, Azmuth, Professor Paradox, Young Ben Tennyson, Young Gwen Tennyson, Ben 10,000, Kenny Tennyson, Peter Venkman, Raymond Stantz, Egon Spengler, Louis Tully, Slimer, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, Owl, Lumpy, Roo, Gopher, Aladdin, Jasmine, Iago, Abu, Genie, Carpet, Simba, Nala, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, the Hyenas, Jenny/XJ-9, Mega Man, X, Zero, Proto Man, Bass, Roll, Dr. Light, Pac-Man, Spiral, Cylindria, Blinky, Pinky, Inky, Clyde, Dexter, Dee Dee, Monkey, Major Glory, Krunk and Valhallen are the heroes/reformed villians guest starring in the movie, and Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Deathstroke and Infinite join the Super Taskforce Squad during the events of the movie. * In addition, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, Flurry-Heart, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie Lulamoon, Sunset Shimmer, Sunburst, Star Swirl, Stygian, the Pillars of Old Equestria, Lightning Dust, Discord, Thorax, Ember, Moondancer, Flash Sentry, Zecora, Pharynx, Big Mac, Maud Pie, Gilda, Daring Do, Soarin', Spitfire and Shining Armor, who didn't really appear in the movie aside from a few cameos or didn't appear at all, fully appear, while Princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadence have bigger roles. * Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Eggman Nega, the Deadly Six, Dr. Robotnik, Classic Metal Sonic, Orbot, Cubot, Black Doom, Bokkun, Decoe, Bocoe, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, Black Doom, Manray, Dirty Bubble, Dennis, Ansem, Xemus, Vanitas, Xigbar, Pete, Maleficent, Phantom Blot, Megatron, Starscream, Shockwave, Soundwave, Barricade, Blackout, Bonecrusher, Frenzy, Knockout, Breakdown, Dreadwing, Airachnid, Skyquake, Steeljaw, Glowstrike, Scorponok, Saberhorn, The Fallen, Devastator, Marvin the Martian, Yosemite Sam, Elmer Fudd, Dr. Blowhole, Hans, The Shredder, Tiger Claw, Bebop, Rocksteady, Tai-Lung, Kai the Collector, Taotie, Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Rito, Lord Drakkon, General Venjix, Emperor Palpatine, Darth Maul, Emperor Zurg, Stinky Pete the Prospector, Lots-O, Warp Darkmatter, Randall, Grey Mann, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, Mileena, Kano, Reptile, Baraka, Ermac, Sheeva, Noob Saibot, Sektor, Rain, Tanya, Frost, Thanos, Doctor Doom, Super Skrull, Magneto, Loki, Red Skull, Venom, Ultron, Doctor Octopus, Green Goblin, Killmonger, Yellowjacket, Dorrmammu, Abomination, Sabertooth, M.O.D.O.K., Juggernaut, Electro, The Vulture, Rhino, Taskmaster, Apocalypse, Scorpion (Marvel), Mr. Negative, Mr. Sinister, The Joker, Lex Luthor, Bane, The Riddler, Penguin, Harley Quinn, Scarecrow, Black Adam, Doomsday, Two-Face, Sinestro, Reverse-Flash, Huntress, Darkseid, Gorilla Grodd, Black Manta, Poison Ivy, Steppenwolf, General Zod, Killer Croc, Toyman, Clayface, Brainiac, Ra's al Ghul, Master Frown, Brock (Unikitty), Eagleator, Score Creeper, Turbo, Lord Vortech, Leonard, The Overlord, General Cryptor, Ripto, Malefor, Kaos, Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Tiny Tiger, N. Gin, Dingodile, Dr. N. Tropy, Nitros Oxide, Nina Cortex, Uka-Uku, Gruntilda, Bowser, Bowser Jr., the Koopalings, King K. Rool, Team Rocket, Mumm-Ra, Flintheart Glomgold, Magica De Spell, Negaduck, Ganondorf, Medusa, Hades, Aku, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, The Ganggreen Gang, Brick, Butch, Boomer, Crocker, Vicky, Foop, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Head Pixie, Vlad Plasmius, Technus, Professor Calamatus, Beautiful Gorgeous, Vilgax, Psyphon, Albedo, Khyber, Malware, Zombozo, Dr. Animo, Dr. Psychobos, Jafar, Scar, Dr. Wily, Sigma, Betrayus, Mandark and Quackor are the villians guest starring in the movie, with all of them (along with MLP Villians: Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra and Lord Tirek) helping the Storm King with his plans. * Deadpool occasionally breaks the 4th wall during the events of the film, sometimes even speaking directly to the audience, much to his teammates' confusion, some people like Pinkie Pie though, opt not to question it. Transcript The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)/Transcript Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:The Super Taskforce Squad Series